Mobian Kombat Trailer 10:The Final Challengers
This is the last trailer for Mobian Kombat for a while. There will be more at a later time. Opening We see Nate run at Vuxo. Vuxo slaps him into the next planet and says "Next". Dawn uses her speed to run around Vuxo. Vuxo says "Eeny, Meany, Miny, MO"! smacking Dawn into Dillian. Then Ion runs at him and uses Atomic Flare. Vuxo catches the explosion and throws it back at Ion. Ion gets blasted back into Nick. Xia blasts a meteor at him, Vuxo catches it on his finger and spins it like a baskestball "C'mon, you guys can do better than this". he said before throwing it back and smacking Xia in the face with it. Metal blasts towards Vuxo, Vuxo punches Metal in half and then blasts his pieces with heat vision. "Stupid robot". said Vuxo. Rudy uses Nova Shot on Vuxo, Vuxo catches the nova and holds it in his hand for a few seconds. "A nova huh"? "Too bad those can't kill me". he said. Then he threw it back and it blew up Rudy, Cydik, and Joanna. Ty took out his sword and ran at Vuxo. Vuxo looked at him and said "You again"? Ty slammed the sword into Vuxo. Vuxo just stood there as blood began to drip out from the wound. Then Vuxo punched Ty back into Vanguard and Gabranth. He licked the blood and said "I don't mind the taste as much as most". He then began to heal up his wound rapidly. He glared at the those standing and said "Well that enormous power level must have been all of you combined". "Considering that since most of you are down now, it's been significantly lowered". "None of you weaklings are strong". "Sometimes I wonder why I protect a planet full of weaklings like you guys". Then Vuxo made a flame appear on his finger. "Observe well". he said. Then he blasted it into space. He opened a portal for them to look into. They saw the blast hit the sun. Then the sun turned black and began to fly towards the planet. "This is the Dark Nova". said Vuxo. "One of my weakest attacks". Then the sun began to supernova large amount of dark energy. Gabranth rose up and began to absorb the dark energy. After he absorbed it, he said "Sorry Vuxo, but you'll have to play fair this time". Vuxo blasted Gabranth into the ground with a small blast of energy. "You aren't my master anymore". "When I became stronger than you, you left me alone". "You feared me so much, you tried to kill me". "But you failed". Then Vuxo looked at everyone else. "I will show you what a mid-level attack of mine can do". Then he made a Deathball appear above Mobius. "This ball of energy can destroy this entire dimension if I want it to". "Observe". He opened a portal to another dimension. He threw the deathball into the portal he created. Everyone watched in horror as the deathball crashes into a planet and began to destroy all the universes in the dimension. Then it expanded and began to destroy the multiverses. Before finally becoming so massive, it destroyed the entire dimension. Then Vuxo snapped his finger and the dimension returned like nothing happened. "I created this world". "I can destroy it". "Now I will show you all what my strongest ability can do". Then Vuxo took out his sword. "This blade is the Blade of Infinity. It is unbreakable and it's power is so high, only I can use it the right way". Then Vuxo looked at the ones standing and said "I will need an assistant for this demostration". He looked at Nick and said "You look like you have nothing better to do". Nick went mystic and said "HA"! "I bet cha that I can take whatever you can throw at me"! Vuxo laughed and went ultra. "You still think you can"? Closing After the title appears again, we see Nick and Vuxo staring each other down. Then we see Vuxo put his sword back in his sheath. Then Nick all of a sudden looks like he took a nuke to the face. Nick goes back to normal form and falls on the ground. "Young fool". He didn't even see my 10,000 blade attack coming. Then we see Rosa and Io appear. "Hey there's Nick". said Io. "Lets go get him". said Rosa Category:Fangame Category:Trailers